Nobody's Perfect
by honeyandmustard
Summary: Mitchie hasn't had a good year since Camp ended so what will it be like when she gets back? Rate and Review... This is my first Multi Chapter, but if you don't like it... Then i won't continue :
1. He's A Jerk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Nick Jonas or Demi Lovato, I could only dream :P

**Featured People/Person: **A lot about Mitchie

**Rating:** I'll rate T like I do with everything, but it may change for later on

**Pairings:** At the moment, Caitlyn/Nate…

**Chapter Length:** 687 words!

**Dedication: **So basically, I would like to dedicate this story to BlondBrodway28! She has really inspired me to write and she wrote me into one of her stories which encouraged me to write more! Thanks for everything!

**Nobody's Perfect**

**Chapter - He's a Jerk**

**I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the handle of the car door. "I can't do this mum" I said, removing my hand and looking away. A lot had happened since my first year at Camp Rock. Shane and I had split up, Jason was the only member of Connect 3 talking to me, Caitlyn had stopped talking to me because Nate had and, the worst of all, my dad had been killed in a car accident. The past year hadn't gone well at all.**

"**Mitchie" mum replied, "You can't hide forever. You have to get out there and face the music. Anyway, this Camp is going to be better". **

**I shook her head "I beg to differ mum. You might have gotten over dad quickly but I haven't. You have Brown to keep you company, but the only person talking to me isn't even going to be at Camp." And I grabbed my suitcase, throwing open the door and pulling it out, not wanting to be in my mothers presence any longer. I walked away from the car and looked around at Camp Rock, my home for the next 4 weeks.**

**I ventured forward, looking for 'sign in' and wondering which room would I would be located in. I saw Dee and walked towards her, "Hi Dee" I said, a frown planted across my face, "I'm here for sign in". Dee smiled at me and pointed to the entrance cabin, "Over there sweetie, Brown's doing it". I my rolled her eyes and walked slowly over to the tent, wondering whether my mum would already be there.**

**The tent was full of nervous first time campers. The others must have already been here. Ignoring the new campers I walked towards Brown, seeing mum already planted on a chair next to him. "Mitchie Torres, where am I staying?" I asked, not looking at Brown and taking my ID tag of the table. Brown shook his head and handed me a key, "Room 205, on your own at the moment, but we have got all second time campers like that." I shook her head and walked away, wheeling my luggage behind me.**

**I found my cabin and unlocked the door, picking the bed against the far wall. From experience, the beds near the walls were better as you couldn't fall of them as easy. I placed my case under the bed and looked around. There were 3 empty beds, which meant I would be sharing with 3 new campers. I hope they would be the same age as me. **

**About an hour after my arrival, the new room mates arrived. There were only two of them which was a benefit to me as it meant, if I could make up with Caitlyn, I could invite her in. I smiled at the girls as they walked in, "Hey, I'm Mitchie Torres and you are?". The girls smiled and one of them stepped forwards, pulling me into a hug, "I'm Kayleigh" she said, "And this is Morgan", she added gesturing to the other girl. Morgan followed in her footsteps and gave me a hug. "Choose a bed" I smiled, "Any of them, I'm not expecting anyone" I added. The girls smiled and placed there suitcase under their chosen bed. I looked at the clock and told the girls it was dinner time, so together, we made our way to the dinner hall.**

**We arrived at the dinner hall and grabbed some food and a vacant table. I smiled at Kayleigh and Morgan, but something was bugging me. I felt like I was being stared at. I looked at the girls and saw them staring. I ignored it and kept eating. "Hey Mitchie" Morgan said, eating her food slowly, "Why is Shane Gray staring at you, like he hates you or something?". I gulped and took a deep breath, tears filling my eyes, "Because he is a jerk" I said, standing and running from the mess hall. As I left, I caught a glance at Shane and saw his shaking his head, did he really hate me that much?**


	2. Explanations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Nick Jonas or Demi Lovato, I could only dream :P

**Featured People/Person: **Again, a lot about Mitchie but some Morgan and Kayleigh, oh and some Shane

**Rating:** I'll rate T like I do with everything, but it may change for later on

**Pairings:** None in this chapter

**Chapter Length:** 867 words!

**Author Note: **So, basically, I really liked actually getting reviews for a story and the amount of story alert adds I received was brilliant! So I have updated like promised. I'm always open to ideas…. So, if you have any and want to share them, I will listen! I promise!

**Nobody's Perfect**

**Chapter 2 - Explanations**

I arrived back at the cabin and climbed onto my bed, pulling my legs up to my chest. I had managed to fight the tears all the way back, just in case someone wasn't at dinner, but, now I was here and didn't have to hide, I allowed the tears to fall down my face and drip into my lap. How could Shane be so mean? He was the one that ended the relationship after the argument…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

I stumbled through the door and flumped onto the sofa, glad to be away from the outside world and not aware there was anyone in the house. I picked up the TV remote and tuned into Hot Tunes TV, looking forward to any new update on celebrities I liked. I smiled as the first story on was about Shane. I laughed as the news reporter spoke about how much he had changed because of this new girlfriend. I continued to watch but jumped as Shane made his presence known "Hey, see you still watch Hot Tunes". To be honest, I was shocked he had let himself into my house and was messing around in the kitchen, "Shane, what are you doing here?", I asked trying to keep the anger away from my voice. He looked at me with a questioning expression planted on his face, "I came to visit you" he smiled. I shook my head "Shane, you can't just let yourself into my house. I could have attacked you or something" I said annoyed. Shane recoiled, "What! Your mum told me where the key was…". I shook my head, "In case of an emergency, in case the press are killing you or something". He stared at me stunned, "What, don't you trust me?" he asked, a smile curling to his lips. I took a deep breath, ready to tell him the truth, no matter how much it would hurt, "No I don't Shane. You're a rebel rock star who just broke into my house". Shane stared at me again, the smirk leaving his face, "WHAT!" he shouted, anger presence on his face, "Then what was the point Mitchie! I gave everything to be in this relationship and now you don't trust me!". I gulped and took a deep breath, "Sorry Shane, but you do have a reputation and it's just hard sometimes". I watched as he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door, "You know what Mitchie" he said, looking me in the eyes and placing his hand on the door handle, "If you can't trust me, then I don't think this is going to work. It's over Mitchie", and I watched him walk out the door. My mouth fell open, staring at where he had once stood. He had just split up with me. I turned the TV off and walked up the stairs to me room. I reached my bed and fell onto it face first, the tears soaking my pillow and duvet…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thoughts of that night were painful and hurt like hell. Shane had ended the relationship and it had cost my friendship with him, Nate and Caitlyn. The only one who still spoke to me was Jason, and he wasn't here right now.

About half hour after I got back to the cabin, Kayleigh and Morgan came in. They were looking at me, worry etched on their faces. "Mitchie", Morgan asked not sure on my reaction, "What happened back there?". I lifted my head from my knees and looked at he girls. Although they were only one or two years younger then me, I felt the need to be a role model to them, and this wasn't how they were meant to be on their first ever Camp. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my cheek, inviting them to come and sit opposite me on my bed.

"Girls" I started, looking at them both in turn, "My first year at Camp Rock wasn't what you would call, the best year. I was stupid and foolish and I told some lies just to get the diva of camp to be my friend. Last year, I told everyone my mum was in charge of hot tunes TV china, when really she was the cook here.", I continued to tell them about Camp and the I got to the bit about Shane "Anyway, after me and Shane had been getting really close, Tess ruined it and told everyone the truth about me. Shane heard and thought I was only ever faking around him and he walked off. A few days later he was looking for The girl with the voice.", I then continued to explain the events including final jam and how I got my Shane back. The girls stared at me with loving smiled on there faces, "So" Kayleigh asked, desperate for more information "What happened for him to hate you?". I took another deep breath and told them about the argument and how bad I messed up. Instead of getting up and walking off, like I had seen them doing, they leaned forward and pulled me into a hug, "Thanks guys" I mumbled, "This means a lot."


	3. Not a walk in the park

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Nick Jonas or Demi Lovato, I could only dream :P

**Featured People/Person: **A lot of Mitchie and Shane in this one! And the introduction of a new character called Hailey!

**Rating:** I'll rate T like I do with everything, but it may change for later on

**Pairings:** Nil pawh!

**Chapter Length:** 864 words!

**Author Note: **Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I was gunna write it before I went out, then upload when I got home but that didn't work as I got very drunk! You can ask BlondeBrodway28 if you don't believe me! It means a lot that you are reviewing… Keep it up!

**BlondeBrodway28: **You totally know that I took your idea and made Shane talk to Mitchie in this chapter! Thanks for the idea or that wouldn't have happened yet!

**Ersy, CheekiiCharlie08, Rambo112: **At your request, I have written more!!!

**AdilahLuV: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!!!

**Chapter 3**

**Not a walk in the park**

The next few days passed with no upsets, but that's because I hadn't seen Shane. I was glad of that but all good things had to come to an end, and my last class on Friday afternoon was dance lessons with him as my teacher.

I walked slowly into the classroom, everyone's eyes following me as I went and warmed up in the corner. No one in here was talking to me because of Shane and Caitlyn. I heard the door open and my head jolted upwards at the new arrival. It wasn't a girl who was here last year, but she was in our class. That never happened. I continued with me exercises, waiting for Shane to arrive so the lesson could go on, I wanted it over as soon as possible.

"Hey, I'm Hailey" a voice said and a hand leaning down underneath my nose. I looked up and shook the hand "Mitchie" was my only reply. Why was this girl talking to me? Didn't she know everyone would hate her for it. I continued with my exercises "Don't worry Mitchie, I'm on your side. I prefer you to these other guys". I stared at the girl, "I'm sorry but… Do I know you?". Hailey smiled and laughed "No, but Jason has told me a lot about you. I'm his girlfriend." I recoiled, Jason had hid this well. Just as I went to reply, Shane walked in and stared at me "I wan to see you after class please Mitchie". I shook my head and looked at Hailey, "I really hate him."

The class went well and I partnered up with Hailey when necessary. I couldn't believe Jason had this girl keeping an eye on me but it was sweet and, for the first time since I had been at Camp, I was laughing and smiling with a friend. The class finished and I watched as Hailey got her stuff and left, wishing me good luck messages. When the room emptied, I walked over to Shane, standing an arm distance away from him. I folded my arms across my chest and stared at the floor "What do you want Shane?".

**Shane's POV**

I watched as Mitchie approached me and refused to look at me, keeping a distance. If I was going to have to get my point across to a girl with such a hostile aura, I would have to do it without beating around the bush.

"Seriously, you don't need to be so hostile. All I wanna do is talk" I said, my tone remaining even. Mitchie looked up and let her arms drop "Talk… Talk" she said, her voice raising on the second one "You didn't care much for talking when you broke up with me". I looked at her and shook my head, "Do you really think the past year has been a walk in the park for me? It's been tough for me as well Mitch. The press have taken as a bonus perk and have made fun of it all year and Jason won't talk to us. The band nearly split up!" I ended, anger creeping into my voice. I didn't expect the slap that landed on my cheek, grabbing it I added "What the hell was that for Mitchie?".

Mitchie took a deep breath and I allowed her to speak, still in shock from having been slap, "You honestly think I have a good year as well Shane. Like I would be able to get over you. It didn't happen and I was alone all year. You don't go to school so you didn't get the abuse from people in class after they found out 'super hot pop' Shane Gray had split up with me. Oh yeah, and that my best friend Caitlyn and her boyfriend Nate weren't speaking to me anymore because of Shane. But you no what was worse Shane? Not having someone there when the worst thing ever happened. You see, my dad died Shane… He was killed in a car accident when a car hit the drivers side door. I was in the passenger seat. So it has been all apple pie glory for me either, in fact, I couldn't care less about Connect 3 splitting up right now". I watched as Mitchie finished and I looked into her eyes. The tears running down her cheek made me see she wasn't lying. I gulped "I'm sorry Mitchie. I didn't know, Jason didn't tell me." She shook her head and mumbled that he didn't know. I nodded and stared at her, "Mitchie, please… I really am sorry". This was the first time I had ever pleaded in my life. I waited and Mitchie finally spoke "I'm a different person now. The old Mitchie would forgive you and just carry on like nothing had happened, but not me. I can't just let it go Shane, it isn't that easy" and I watched as she walked away, wiping the tears from her cheek. I turned around and looked at the mirror on the wall. For the first time, in a long time, I had tears running down my cheek and dropping on the floor.


	4. Pyjama Jam

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Nick Jonas or Demi Lovato, I could only dream :P

**Featured People/Person: **Mitchie, Caitlyn, Morgan, Kayleigh, Hailey and Jason!!! Yes Jason has finally arrived!!

**Rating:** I'll rate T like I do with everything, but it may change for later on

**Pairings:** None L

**Chapter Length:** 767 L

**Author Note: **OK… So again, I would have updated sooner but I have been to a few parties as all my friends are turning 18 and people are finishing exams. Just a few things before you read… The song is from Britannia High and is called I Am Who I Am! Check out the YouTube link! The second thing is that… I find it hard to write a stupid Jason, so I haven't. Occasionally I will write him with some silly traits, but for this story… He is kinda clever! Now the thanks:

**Ersy: **Here's more! Hope you like it J

**AdilahLuV: **I'm one for a bit of drama. I hope you like this chapter!

**BlondeBrodway28: **Your idea was good… It just had to be used! The end of this chapter may please you with your idea ha-ha….OMJ how did you guess she was blonde and tall… We really are psychic! Please don't go kung fu on me… You know how hectic it has been!

**Marily2500: **Glad you like it… Means a lot that you think it is amazing!!! Enjoy this chapter!!

**Chapter 4**

**Pyjama Jam**

After I left the classroom, I headed back to my room. I couldn't believe Shane! How dare he say that stuff. Well at least now he knew the truth, now he knew all about how rubbish my year had been. I got back to the cabin as fast as I could, glad that Morgan and Kay weren't there. Then I realised, it was the first Jam tonight… Pyjama Jam. I looked towards my dresser and grabbed some of my pyjamas, changing into them slowly and deciding what song to sing…

I was one of the last people to arrive at the Jam and people were already performing. I wrote my name on the list and took a seat, watching all the first timers brave the stage and impress the audience. I watched as Kay and Morgan performed together and everyone clapped for them. They came running over to me afterwards , "Wow, you never said performing was that good" they said simultaneously. I smiled at them and laughed, "Yeah it can give you a real buzz". They took the seats next to me and we continued to watch the performances. Caitlyn played a good tune, but I couldn't clap for her. She wasn't being nice to me, so I wasn't gunna be nice to her. Hailey sang a really good version of Go The Distance from Aladdin which made me cry a little bit. After Hailey's performance she came and sat with us. "It's your go" she said as my name was called out, "Show them what your made off!". I smiled at her and walked onto the stage, placing my background music CD in the player, grabbing a mic and walking onto the stage.

.com/watch?v=nF7jJIKzgYA

_There's parts of my past that I've left behind,Seems as far as I run always somehow they find me,Been shedding my skin but there's so many layers.I am who i am and you know what I'm saying,Nobody's safe it's a race that I've run,The fight that I've fought and I thought I had won,Now I'm standing here with a part of me there,But I am who I am,I am who I who you are,Don't be ashamed,See we're all different people,With no one to blame,Look out for your friends,Those close to your heart,Cause they will be there,When it all falls apart,You are who you are,You are who you me alone you don't understand,On this side of the fence, there's no promised landSee that's where from, where I used to belong,Though the road to get here has been painful and longBut I am who I am,I am who I amI am who I amI am who I amI am who I am,Whoever I am _

I looked around as I finished and saw peoples jaws dropping. In a way, that was dedicated to my dad, for always encouraging me to be different. But it was also for the people who hated me… people like Shane and Caitlyn.

I placed the mic back on the table and left the room. I didn't want people to talk to me right now. That song just made me upset. I walked down to the lake and sat there, in my pyjamas, thinking about my dad and Shane when I heard someone behind me. "You only ever get better" the voice said. I turned and gasped as I saw Jason there. Standing, I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Shane told me about your dad. I'm sorry Mitchie". I stared at him "It's OK. I'm coping fine!" I said pulling Jason down to sit with me. Jason laughed at me and shook his head "The bruise on Shane's cheek suggests otherwise. Mitchie, what happened to you? The old Mitchie would never do that". I looked him in the eyes and shook my head, "Everything changed Jason. Shane left me, Caitlyn and Nate stopped talking to me, dad died and mum moved on. You can't seriously expect me to be the same. Sorry Jase, I just can't help it", and tears stared falling down my cheek. Jason placed his arm around me and pulled me into his torso, "Don't worry. Me and Hailey will get you back on track. We will get the old Mitchie back. Starting with apologizing. Tomorrow, your going to speak to your mum and Brown" he said, all sincerity in his voice. I gulped and nodded, I wasn't ready for that but it had to be done.


	5. Sort Yourself Out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Nick Jonas or Demi Lovato, I could only dream :P

**Featured People/Person: **Mitchie, Shane, Brown, Connie, Hailey and Jason

**Rating: **I'll rate T like I do with everything, but it may change for later on

**Pairings: **Connie/Brown, Hailey/Jason, ShaneXMitchie

**Chapter Length: **858 words!

**Author Note: **Right so I'm still buzzing from getting feedback! It is quite shocking for me! I would have updated sooner, but I have to be on a certain computer and I have been out drinking… again! Again, there is a lack of stupid Jason as I can't physically write him like that! BTW, I'm absolutely buzzing about this chapter, so hope you like it as much as me! Thanks time:

**Marily2500: **Ok, sorry I got you in trouble with your sister! Thanks… Not many people ever call me talented so it means a lot! Sorry for the delay and enjoy!

**BlondeBrodway28: **Thanks hunny! Wow and that was a guess as you haven't actually told me that before! I just love that song! I have an idea for the song for you and Jason… Its either gunna be a Jonas Brothers one or a Disney one! I updated so no kungfuing! By the way… This chapter is totally dedicated to you! You encouraged me to write it and you are my online best friend! It would be great to actually have a friend like you!!!

**Chapter 5**

**Sort yourself out!**

I awoke the next morning feeling apprehensive, I had to speak to my mum today, and apologize! I got dressed quickly and sent a text message to Jason, telling him I would meet him in the mess hall, if I had to do this, he was coming with me. I woke Morgan and Kayleigh up and left the cabin so they could get ready. I didn't want to face breakfast yet, but I had to so walked slowly to the mess hall. On the door was a sign 'NEXT JAM TONIGHT… PARTNER JAM! BRING A FRIEND OR LOVE INTEREST'. I shook my head at the sign and laughed, I was not going to that Jam. I entered the hall and looked around, trying to locate Jason.

Breakfast passed well with both Hailey and Jason agreeing to come with me to see my mum. They had already arranged for Brown and Mum to be together afterwards and they didn't know I was gunna be there. Finishing our food, we carried our trays over to the cleaning rack and walked towards the kitchen doors. Jason went first, picking some toast up as he did.. Seriously that kid never stopped eating! We entered the kitchen, Jason and Hailey walking either side of me. The sight I saw made me cringe and tut, causing Jason to kick my leg.

I smiled at mum and took a deep breath, "Mum, I'm sorry" I said, although I wasn't sure it should be me apologizing "I didn't mean what I said about Brown and Dad. And Brown, I'm sorry for being funny with you". I finished and looked away from them. It was silent for a moment and then mum pulled me into a loving hug. I smiled and hugged her back. When she let go, Brown pulled me into a hug as well. It felt weird but I kinda appreciated it. After the apology was done and Brown had given me the morning off lessons, I just wanted to escape, and left the kitchen back into the mess hall. However, escape wasn't what I was getting…

As I entered the mess hall, I felt someone grab my arm. It was Shane and he wanted to talk. He tried to pull me off to the side, but I stood my ground and made him talk to me in front of Hailey, Jason and everyone who is listening. He took a deep breath and started fumbling his fingers, "Well" he began, his cheeks turning a reddish glow, "I was erm, wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go to partner jam with me?". I smiled at him, a little shocked by his invite. Deep down, a part of me wanted to say yes. But I couldn't, he had really upset me the other day and I wasn't giving in that easy, "I'm sorry, but I'm not going… And if I did, it wouldn't be with you" I said, harsher then I had intended to. Hailey clapped me on the shoulder and smiled, but Shane's jaw dropped, "Seriously Mitchie! What has gotten into you? Since you got back, you've been nothing but mean and horrible". I just stared at him… he wasn't allowed to speak to me like that. At this point, everyone was watching, "If you were so desperate to be with me, then you wouldn't have broken into my house and split up with me!" I shouted back. Shane shook his head, something he done when he was annoyed, "Seriously girl, you need to get your priorities sorted!". That was one step to far for me and I slapped him again, this time in front of everyone and on the opposite cheek, stalking off for the umpteenth time this week.

**Hailey's POV**

I watched the argument between Shane and Mitchie, my jaw dropping as he stepped over the line and Mitchie slapped him. I looked around to see Brown walking over and put my hand up to stop him. I told Jason to chase Mitchie and then I turned to Shane, "She isn't the one with the problem Shane!" I shouted, anger rising inside me, "You need to sort yourself out and stop walking around looking for attention. You lost Mitchie the day she lost trust in you! If you want her back, prove it! Don't walk around camp swinging your arms and begging for attention!". I was happy to get that off my chest and happy to finally get myself some action here at camp. Shane stared at me like I was insane, "What are you doing? You don't even know Mitchie!" he said, anger and surprise in his voice. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before answering "Mitchie is one of my best friends! I've got to know her and seeing as you, Nate and Caitlyn refuse to talk to her, she has to have someone! Hell, even Jason is talking to her, so don't you dare accuse me of that again!". Shane just scrunched his face up and walked off, Brown chasing him. Connie came over to me and put her arm around my shoulders, guiding me back to the kitchen.


	6. Partner Jam

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Nick Jonas or Demi Lovato, I could only dream :P

**Featured People/Person: **Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Hailey, Kayleigh and Morgan

**Rating: **I'll rate T like I do with everything, but it may change for later on

**Pairings: **Hailey/Jason, Caitlyn/Nate and finally Shane/Mitchie!!!!

**Chapter Length: **814 words!

**Author Note: **Sorry I haven't updated but I have been called into work overtime and I really need the money! But I haven't been out drinking J I think this is a good chapter, so here goes nothing… Thanks time:

**Marily2500: **Well I hope you done good in your exams and I totally forgive you! Thanks for the positive feedback… means a lot! Hell to the Yeah!

**BlondeBrodway28: **Well I have picked a lot up for my Hailey character from one of the best and hope she doesn't hate Mitchie after this chapter! Hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!!

**Klutzygal12: **I love both these songs so I know where they are from hehe!

**Chapter 6**

**Partner Jam!**

From what I had been told, Shane wasn't reacting to kindly to being turned down. Apparently, right after I slapped him, Hailey had a go and then he shouted at Brown for "choosing sides". Well, that's what Morgan had said when she got back to the cabin just after Jason had left.

The day passed quickly, and the hype about Partner Jam was starting to bug me. Every lesson I went to, every room I entered and everywhere I walked, people were talking about who they were taking and what they were singing. I just smiled at the knowledge that I if went, I wouldn't be performing and I wouldn't be with someone.

The evening crept up to quickly and I watched Morgan and Kayleigh leave the cabin, excitement present on their faces. Morgan was taking a boy she really liked and Kayleigh was going for support and to see if any lads hadn't got a partner yet.

About 15 minutes after they left, my door flew open and in came Hailey and Jason, a note in their hand. "Mitchie" Hailey began, anger present in her voice, but Jason stopped her and took the not, "Mitchie, Shane wants you to have this. Read it and for god sake get your backside to Partner Jam". I took the note and watched them leave the room. Slowly, my fingers opened the folded paper:

_Mitchie,_

_Please come to Partner Jam! I want to perform with you and only you!_

_I have written my name down. If you come, we will be singing Fly With Me. _

_The whole song sang together! Please… Don't let me down!_

_Shane_

_xoxo_

I took a deep breath and grabbed a pair of jeans and a new t-shirt. My heart wanted me to do this, and, for the first time, I was going to listen to it!

I arrived at Partner Jam, but remained hidden. If I was doing this, I was doing it in style! I watched as couple after couple performed smiled. All of them looked adorable up there. Nate and Caitlyn sang 'I Got You Babe'. They looked sweet on the stage together, but I couldn't help but feel anger towards them. After them it was Hailey and Jason and they done the most beautiful version of 'A Whole New World', with Hailey's angelic tones filling the room beautifully. But suddenly it dawned on me, I was next.

I got to the side of the stage that Shane wasn't on and grabbed a mic. I peeked out the side and took a deep breath, this could be a bad move but it didn't matter, I still loved Shane. I waited patiently for the music to start:

If time was still

The sun would never, never find us

We could light up

the sky tonight

I would see the world through your eyes

And leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever

If it's you and me right now

That'd be alright, be alright

We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me

Oh yeah Gonna fly with me now

Now the past has come alive

And given meaning

And a reason

to give all I can

To believe once again

If it's you for me forever

If it's you and me right now

That'd be alright, be alright

We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid

Knowing you were miles away

From the place where you needed to be

And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever

You and me right now

That'd be alright

We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever

If it's you and me right now

I'd be alright, be alright

We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly, fly, fly with me

By the end of the song, me and Shane were hand in hand and out faces only inches apart. I was amazed at how I was feeling, and could feel the eyes boring into my head. I turned to the audience and they burst into applause. I looked at Hailey and she was smiling, clapping her hands and whispering something to Jason. At least I hadn't upset her.

As we were the last performance, I walked over to them, Shane following. She pulled me into a hug and smiled, followed by a hug from Jason, Kayleigh and Morgan. Shane hugged them as well and said "Mitchie won't be home tonight, we have need to talk!". I smiled and said goodbye to everyone, following Shane back to his cabin!

**The song is my favourite Jonas Brother song ever.... Fly With Me!**


	7. Author Note :

**Hey Guys!**

**It actually physically pains me to type this but… I will be taking a break on Nobody's Perfect for a while! Mainly because I have huge writers block for it and can't see an outcome! If anyone wants to PM me ideas for the outcome, by all means do it and my writers block my disappear… Also… I will be concentrating on a few Supernatural stories, mainly all one shots, so if you like the show… Read them… If you don't watch the show… WATCH IT!**

**Thanks for your support and bear with me… Nobody's Perfect will be back once writers block has disappeared! BlondeBrodway28... I expect you to keep Pming me and making me smile! CHELSHAILS for the win!**

**Chelsea**


	8. Its to late to apoligize

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Nick Jonas or Demi Lovato, I could only dream :P

**Featured People/Person: **Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn!

**Rating:** I'll rate T like I do with everything, but it may change for later on

**Pairings:** Shane and Mitchie! Small amounts of Nate and Caitlyn!

**Chapter Length:** 769 words!

**Author Note: **Right… So I know my author note said I wasn't updating and technically I'm not. So, one of the bestest and nicest people ever called Hailey, but also known as BlondeBrodway28 helped me out. We have been talking and become online BFF's… Basically, after my author note last night, she helped me out with some ideas, but then I discovered I had lost my muse, so she wrote this whole chapter for me! She simply is amazing and won't let one half of ChelsHails fall and surrender! Thanks Hailey! Your incredible!!! Oh and guys… Remember her name, one day it will be in lights!

**Nobody's Perfect**

**Chapter 7 - It's to late to apologize **

Shane whisked me away to his cabin, and shut the door behind us. I sat down on his bed, occasionally stealing glances at his face. For a while we just sat in silence, then he took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. I felt the intensity of his stare, and I have to admit, it was kinda intimidating.

"Mitchie... I... I am so sorry." He spit out. I thought I saw tears in his eyes. He was finally understanding.

"You don't know what my life has been like..." I whispered. I had a feeling if I raised my voice any higher that it would crack.

He chuckled darkly. "I can only imagine. Let me guess, Hell on Earth?" I shook my head. "Worse." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I miss my dad..." And I burst into tears before I could finish the rest. Shane pulled me into him, and I cried into his shirt. No matter how I feel about Shane now, I belong here. I can't deny it any longer, he is a part of me."Shh... Mitchie... Shh... it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you... especially not me." And I knew he wasn't lying. There was this sincere quality about it- something I haven't heard from him in over a year.

I looked up at his beautiful face. I memorized all the lines, all the aspects of different colours in his eyes, his lips... then suddenly they were on mine. And let me say, it felt amazing. After we pulled away, he said "There are still more performances at Partner Jam, do you want to go and watch?"I smiled. "I'd like that."

Caitlyn's POV

Tess and her new boyfriend just got finished performing, and may I admit (even though hate to) it sounded pretty good. But nothing has compared to Mitchie and Shane. In all honesty, they were amazing. I meant to go talk to her after they preformed, but Shane dragged her away before I got a chance."Hey, Cait. You said you wanted to talk to Mitchie?" I looked up at Nate with a raised eyebrow."Yeah...""Well here comes Shane and Mitchie now." And sure enough, Shane and Mitchie were sitting over with Kayleigh, Morgan, Jason and that Hailey girl."I'll be back..." I got up and walked over to my former best friend.

She was busy giggling with Hailey about her and Shane being together again to notice me. meanwhile, Jason was talking animatedly to Shane about birds, with him nodding along and laughing at certain statements. I cleared my throat after I got tired of being looked up. "We noticed you there, we were just pretending not to." Hailey said, glaring at me."Well I need to talk to Mitchie." They exchanged a look before she got up and walked outside, since it was too loud in there to even think. "What?" Mitchie snapped. Wow she really has changed since last year."I'm sorry... I miss hanging out with you."She rolled her eyes. "Ha! Like I would believe that! You only ever talk to Nate, Barron, Sander, and Lola anymore! You insult me and expect everything to be okay dokey? Sorry Caitlyn but no. Life doesn't work like that." So we were back to her calling me Caitlyn? She hasn't done that in forever.I could feel tears. "Mitchie, I was honestly a **. You can hit me, scream at me, or do whatever makes you feel better, but I do really miss being your friend."

She looked at me suspiciously. "What brought this on?""I..." What did make me do this? Was it that I really do miss her? Well I have been missing her but I haven't done anything like this. Was it that I am realizing my mistake? I don't think so...

"What? Are you jealous? Jealous that I finally have other friends? That I have Hailey, Kayleigh, and Morgan now? Are you afraid I don't need you? Well reality check, I don't." And she walked inside. I stood there frozen, then numbly made my way over to Nate."Babe, what's wrong?" He put his arm around me, but I didn't respond to it.

In all honesty Mitchie was right. Congratulations Torres, you hit the nail on the head.


	9. A Little Bit Longer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Nick Jonas or Demi Lovato, I could only dream :P

**Featured People/Person: **Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, Mitchie and Hailey

**Rating:** I'll rate T like I do with everything, but it may change for later on

**Pairings:** Smitchie and Naitlyn

**Chapter Length:** 898 words!

**Author Note: **That's right guys... IM BACK! How have you all been! Update me people... Hope you like my new chapter... Took me a while! Have fun reading and please review and I will promise to update!

**Nobody's Perfect**

**A Little Bit Longer**

**Nate's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. Mitchie had told Caitlyn their friendship was over. When Caitlyn walked towards me, I placed my arm gently around her and asked what was up... she didn't respond. Instead, I watched as silent tears surfaced her eyes and rolled gently down her cheek. I didn't care how badly Shane loved her, I had to say something.

I let go of Caitlyn and followed Mitchie back into the Mess Hall. I walked towards her and turned her around, "Just one second Mitchie" I said, the anger and upset tones apparent in my voice, "You can't go around talking to people like that, no matter how bad your life has been. We all have rough spots OK. Yeah you dad died and it's sad but think about the other people to. I just recently got diagnosed with diabetes but you don't see me walking around biting people's heads off", I took a deep breath and continued, "You really upset Caitlyn and it isn't fair. She was loyal to you last year when no one else was. You need to sort out your priorities. Not every girl will stick by you when you ditch them" and I turned around and walked back out to Caitlyn. Walking back to her cabin I whispered, "It had to be done"

**Mitchie's POV**

I couldn't believe what that Nate had the guts to say that too me. I wanted to retaliate but I didn't and just help Shane's hand. When Nate left, I turned to Shane and asked if we could leave. He simply nodded at me and walked through the watching crowd, embarrassment etched upon his face.

Shane walked me back to his cabin and opened the door. I entered and took a seat on his bed allowing the tears to fall down my cheek. Shane walked over and sat next to me, taking my head in his hands and wiping away the tears with his thumb I suppressed the smallest smile, "I didn't know he had diabetes" I cried again, my head falling to his chest and his arms wrapping around me, "I thought I was the only one who had a rough year. I've been so stupid". Shane told me to shush and pushed me backwards so he could look into my eyes, "It's one of the reasons I didn't talk to you... I had to look after him. He wasn't well". I cried harder and pushed him away, lying down with my head buried in the pillow. Shane stroked my hair and whispered sweet words to me as I fell asleep.

**Nates POV**

I woke up early the next morning. I wanted to get breakfast over with and then go and have a sing song at the lake. I grabbed a few slices of toast, sorted out my insulin and then walked briskly to the lake. When I got there, I saw Caitlyn perched on the bank and a few girls sat around her... At least some people still liked her.

I approached them quietly and sat down next to them. The new girls all blushed but Caitlyn moved closer to me. I smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. Looking around, I noticed the Hailey girl sat there but ignored her. I smiled at the girls and started strumming my guitar, "Time for a song I think" and I started playing my tune:

_Got the news today doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When I thought it'd all been done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

But you don't know what you got until it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know

All this time goes by, still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
Waiting on a cure but none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got until it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know, know, know

But you don't know what you got until it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah  
And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, yeah, whoa, yeah  
You don't even know

So I'll wait 'til kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
I'll be fine

The girls clapped and I was shocked to hear a round of applause getting louder, Hailey was approaching me. I looked at her and gulped, "What?" I asked moodily. She smiled at me and laughed, "That was good, really good. Look, I'm sorry about my behaviour. I should have got to know you first". I raised my eyebrows and looked at Caitlyn who nodded, "Apology excepted, just don't kiss Mitchie's ass again" I finished a chuckle on my lips. Hailey smiled as well and sat down next to Caitlyn, watching me re-sing my last song...


End file.
